Me Myself and I
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Rose and the gang go to a dance, but when Rose sees Tasha and Dimitri together Rose makes a snap desion and runs away!
1. Chapter 1

**~Flashback~ This would be the end of Frostbite...for me anyways.**

I woke to the sound of someone pounding on my door. "God damn it," I said hissed, as I opend the door. Only to find Dimitri standing there. "Hey comrade, um why are you waking me up _before _practice?" I asked, really wishing he'd leave so I could sleep. "Well...I have to talk to you. And Roza it's Saturday we don't have practice." he said with a smile on his prefect face. "Oh yeah I forgot, oh well come in I guess." I statted, I made my way to my bed as he came in behind me. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked concerened. "I'm sorry but...I'm leaving, Roza!" Dimitri told me, "So?..." I answered by asking a question. "What I mean is that I'm leaving to accept Tasha's offer." he said as he turnt away, leaving me heartbroken.

**~End Of Flashback~ 3 months later...**

Great! Today is the day of the dance, and Liss just _had _to invite Tasha and Guardian Belikov, and yet she knew about our relashionship. "Rose! Rose." Lissa said, shaking my shoulders. We were eating lunch, "Huh? Sorry I was...thinking about _something_." I said looking down at my untouched food. "So Christian when are Tasha and Belikov coming?" I asked before I could clamp my mouth shut, that got everyone's attention. They all knew of our relashionship. "I don't kn-" Chris started to say but Lissa cut him off by saying, "Oh look here thay come!" she said as she pointed in their direction.

They made their way over the the table as I was getting up to leave. "Rose wait, don't you wanna say hello to Tasha and Dimitri?" Eddie asked, "Ummm no I don't bye guys." I said as I left only to find Adrian smilling at me. "What?" I asked, angry. "Your aura it's...flashing different colors." he said as he stepped close to me to lightly kiss my cheek. "Well gee thanks! I mean it's not like the person that I loved is in there with his girlfriend problly discussing wedding plans!" I almost shouted. Almost. "RIght," he agreed.

He looked over my shoulder, and smiled "What could you be possibly smilling at now?" I asked, "Oh Belikov, seems to think I'm doing _something _to you because he's watching. Well he's trying to make it look like he's not watching, when he really is." Adrian statted looking back down to my face. "I have an idea!" I said with wide eyes, "Is it what I'm thinking?" he asked with an evil grin. "Maybe maybe not!" I told him, as I grabbed his arm and tugged him back out to the table.

"R-Rose what are you doing?" Adrian asked in a small whisper, "Hang on," I muttered. We reached the table. "Lord Ivashkov." Dimitri said, always so formal! I bent down to Liss to whisper to her in her ear. "Liss...I'm gonna take Adrian...for a little...walk!" I said with an evil smile, which he noticed. "Ros

e!" she shouted, as I pulled away. I smiled even bigger, "Alright fine, but don't do _anything _stupid or dangerous!" she statted. "Sorry but we all know I can't do that." I replied, "That's so true!" Adrian muttered behind, which deserved him an elbow to the ribs. "Shit." he murmered. "Are we going for the walk?" he asked, "Yea." I told him as we left. Once we were out of the lunch room, but still see able for our table, Adrian put his arm around my shoulders like he always does.

We made it to the courtyard, and I was growing anxoius for some odd reason. "Rose will you go to the dance with me?" asked Adrian, I noticed he was being quite for some time now, and I was too. So by breaking the silence I said, "Yea sure." which made him _very_ happy. "I'm glad I amuse you!" I said laughing at his joy. "Well who wouldn't be happy to know you let along go to a dance with you." he replied. "Well I can think of one person." I hissed at him. "Whoa! Calm down little dhampir." Adrian said with a smirk, "Wipe that smirk off of your face or I'll do it for you!" I statted. "How would you do it?" he asked making the smirk bigger than before. "Like this," I said as I leaned in, but before he could kiss me, I lightly slapped him on the cheek. He pulled back and smiled, and he rubbed his cheek. "And that little dhampir is why I love you." he said as he pulled along with him to go back to Liss.

Adrian ditched me on the way there, but he was going to check out his cheek from where I hit him. I walked into the lunch room to see Liss and them still there. When I entered, she smiled at me, "Good, I thought you were going to kill him!" Eddie said, when I sat down, "Really? This is what you talk about when I'm gone with a royal?" I asked giggling. "Well no not just any royal, just Adrian." Christian said with a smirk, "Oh come on every where I go I always see at least one guy smirk at me! First Adrian, before and after I slapped him...lightly. And now fire crotch over there making googly eyes at Liss!" I said pointing at Chris. Which made everyone laugh, "Well at least I have a date to the dance." he told us. I snapped my head in his direction, causing him to flinch. Liss stared at him too, till he apologized.

"Actually she has a date to the dance." Adrian said to us, well more to the table than us. "Are you drunk?" Liss, Tasha, and I asked together. "No I am not drunk!" he said, "I see the mark went away on your cheek." I statted making Liss look at me. "What?" I asked her, "Nothing at this moment, but I wanna talk to you later when we're getting ready for the dance." she murmered to me. "You just had to slap me befor-" he got cut off by Eddia punching him in the arm, "Thanks if I would of done it, it would've gone way farther than just punching!" I thanked Eddie, "Really?" Adrian asked with amusement in his eyes, "Really Adrian really?" I told him, which made people around us laugh. "Glad I amuse you," I said looking down at. "Rose, what's wrong?" this time it was Dimitri who said something, I looked up to see his eyes, then back down.

"I-I'm not very hungry anymore." I stuttered, I felt Liss touch my arm "Rose? Are you alright?" Liss asked me. "Umm yeah I'm fine...I'm just gonna go lie down for awhile! Ugh...meet me at my room to get ready for the dance?" I asked before standing up. "Yea sure." she agreed, just before I made my way out of the door. When I reached my room, I flopped my body onto the bed, hoping I could go to sleep, but sleep didn't come.

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._Ugh! It's problly Liss. I dragged myself out of my comfy bed to get the damn door. I swung the door open to see Liss and Adrian there standing with white box. "My worst nightmare has come true!" I said, looking at the box. "Come on it's just a dress!" Lissa said as she and Adrian walked into my room. "Come in I guess!" I said sarcasticly, as I followed them over to my bed. Waiting to see what dress they have for me this time! I stared at the dress. "Whoa." I said the them the dress was a Red Strapless Cocktail Dress. "Well. Go try it on!" Liss shouted at me, "Geez you don't have to yell. God!" I muttered on my way to the bathroom.

I was looking into the mirror, looking at the dress the hugged every curve my body had. I walked out of the bathroom, and I swear I saw Adrian's eyes pop out of his head! "Oh my God, Rose!" Liss squealed. "Little dhampir, you look..." Adrian didn't finish the sentence and I was glad he didn't. "Ok Adrian _out_!" Liss ordered, "Alright fine, cousin." he murmered before leaving.

It was time for the dance and of course Liss was wearing a Hot Pink Rosette Cocktail Dress. She had made our hair curly, so it would show off our eyes or dresses of something I really wasn't paying attention. We entered the gym which was done into an awsome promish style. Liss and I turnt to go towards the stage when we felt arms grab our wrists. "You know, Little dhampir. You made a very big entrance in _that_ dress. I'm glad I picked it out." Adrian said as his breathe tickled the side of my neck.

"Now we're gonna have some of ya'll who wanna sing come up here!" said Stan, I looked at Liss who was already pulling Adrian towards the stage. "L-Liss no!" he managed to choke out but she beat him to it. "Adrian will!" Liss shouted to Stan who instantly had a smile upon his face. "Well looks like we'll have to settle for Ivashkov! Come on Ivashkov show us your oh-so awsome skills." he said into the microphone, he walked up onto the stage taking the mic from Stan, who smiled at Adrian. Awkward!

"Give me a beat." he said then the drums and bass started to play a song I knew all to well. "Toxic Valentine" by All Time Low.

_"She's got a target painted on her back,  
And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks.  
She bites her lip and tips her bottle,  
I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow.  
Oh, oh, oh_

Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.  
Oh, oh.

I live a lifestyle full of first impressions.  
I've got my hands full of blood of the obsessions.  
She bites my lip, I'm sure to follow.  
We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps.  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine.

Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine,  
Oh, oh.  
My toxic valentine.

I'm not the type to forget or to bury my head.  
Just take off your wings,  
They could never get you quite as high as I do,  
And you know it.

Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be...

Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
She lays her halo on the pillow where she sleeps...  
Her heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine.  
Lays her halo on her pillow that used to be...

She lays her halo on her pillow that used to be mine." 

He finished the song and damn he sings good! And of course the crowd was _wild_! Adrian walked off the stage and found me waiting for him, "And that is how it is done!" he said, "Not so fast, Ivashkov!" I yelled as I ran to Stan who handed me the mic, "Play 'I wont apologize '" I told them and I knew that they knew the song because it started playing 5 seconds later.

_"You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

No, no.

Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
Why should I apologize,  
No, I won't apologize for who I am."

When I finished the song I saw Dimitri and Tasha, out in the crowd. I hopped off of the stage, "Rose...is that how you really feel?" Christian asked me as we headed in Tasha's direction, "Yea it is." I said blunty just as we reached them. "It is what?" Tasha asked, "It's nothing important, Liss I'm gonna go to my room for a minute." I said, "Alright well hurry back!" she agreed. But what she didn't know was that I'm leaving with you her!

I got to my room and I decided to write everyone a letter, well except for Tasha.

_Liss,_

_I'm sorry I left but I couldn't do it any longer...I couldn't stand to know that _he_ picked her over me! But I just want you to know that you're not the reason why I left. And if you could do this for me, can you give Mom and Alberta's letter to them? Thanks._

_Your sister, Rose._

I layed hers down on my pillow, knowing she'd find it. Now it's time for the other's.

_Comrade,_

_I really don't know what to say, except that you hurt me alot! And that _you _are the reason why I left. Please don't come look for me, I want to be alone for a while._

_Love, Roza._

_Mom,_

_Mommy I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone. And the reason for that is...I loved Dimitri...as in past tence well Tasha gave him an offer, which Dimitri kept turning down because of me. Then he finally took it and now he's back with _her_! Please don't look for me. I wanna be left alone for a while. But I will tell you this, I'm gonna go to Dimitri's family in Siberia, Russia._

_Love, your daughter._

_Alberta,_

_You were always a second mom to me. You always took care of me when my mom wasn't around and I thank you for that. But one thing you should know, I __loved __Dimitri, and he claimed to love me back, yet he took Tasha's offer! Well like I told Janine, I'll be at his family's house in Russia._

_Love, Rose._

_Christian,_

_I know we fight and argue alot but I love you! Wow I can't believe I just said that, but it's true, well I love like a brother. And keep everybody in check for me? Liss and mom will need it the most. But I'm running away. Please don't come for me?_

_Love, Buffy._

_Eddie,_

_Thanks for being my friend for all of these years. It means alot to me! But like I told everyone else I'm leaving and I don't want to be found! I love like a brother, and I told Christian that too! But I will tell you we I'm going because I trust you won't tell anyone, Mom and Alberta already know. I'm going to Siberia, Russia._

_Love, your sister Rosie._

I placed the letter next to Lissa's. Got my duffle and hopped out of my window. Once I was at the wards all I had to do was get out. Which would be so easy, because the guard was asleep! "Stupid's!" I muttered. I ran far, and I finally made it to the bus station. Which will take me to the airport, to take me to Russia.

Lissa's Pov

"Hey guys I'm gonna go check on Rose." I said leaving the group. When I got to her room, I found letters. They were for me, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Alberta, and Janine. "R-Rose!" I sobbed, through tears, I picked up the letters and ran back to the gym. "G-guys!" I yelled, they looked at me. "Liss! What's wrong?" Eddie said. I handed them their letters, "What are they?" Tasha asked. "They're letters from R-Rose! She left!" I sobbed into Christian's shirt.

I got out my letter and read it,

_Liss,_

_I'm sorry I left but I couldn't do it any longer...I couldn't stand to know that _he_ picked her over me! But I just want you to know that you're not the reason why I left. And if you could do this for me, can you give Mom and Alberta's letter to them? Thanks._

_Your sister, Rose._

My tears came out harder now, and I through the letter onto the floor, which Christian picked up and read, I didn't stop he needed to know why Rose left. His eyes scanned the letter. "You did this! My own fucking aunt drove away my only sister away!" he yellerd at Tasha. I looked at Dimitri who was reading his. "What do you mean?" Tasha asked, "What do I mean? I mean _you _drove Rose away! You and Belikov." he left the last word drip of his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank: mases girl, ****Nicole Roza Ozera, dimitriandrosehathaway. **

**crystal mcalpin, and Destinee Rose Belikov for being the first's to review this story! **

**Thank you all who have read my stories!=D**

Dimitri's pov

"Hey guys I'm gonna go check on Rose." Liss said to us, before she left for Rose. I wonder why she hadn't came back. "Dimitri? Where's Rose?" Adrian asked from beside me, "She left about 15 minutes ago to go to her room but she hasn't came back yet. So Liss went to check on her." I told him, "Well that explains why I couldn't find her!" he said with a smirk.

"Ya know Belikov, Rose really does love you...She loves me too, but not in _that_ way!" Adrian statted with a grin plastered on his face. "G-Guys!" Lissa shouted as she ran back into the gym with letters hanging from her shaking hands. _'Oh No!'_ I thought. She handed everyone their letters when I got mine it felt like heavy metal in my hands. "What are they?" Tasha asked. "They're letters from R-Rose! She left!" Lissa sobbed into Christian's shirt.

I opened my letter dreading that I left Rose for tasha 3 months ago.

_Comrade,_

_I really don't know what to say, except that you hurt me alot! And that _you _are the reason why I left. Please don't come look for me, I want to be alone for a while._

_Love, Roza._

I froze. I noticed Liss was looking at while I read mine, then I noticed something else she also let go of her lette, causing it to float down onto the floor. Christian picked it up and his eyes scanned the letter. "You did this! My own fucking aunt drove away my only sister away!" he yellerd at Tasha. Liss stared at me for a few seconds then looked away.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked, "What do I mean? I mean _you _drove Rose away! You and Belikov." he left the last word drip of his tongue. Ouch. He's right we- I did drive Rose away from me, always avoiding her! And the worst part of this is that she doesn't want to be found.

Janine's Pov

I was watching Rose and them at the dance, making sure Rose doesn't do anything rash. Then she left, I didn't put any thought into until Lissa went after her. That had my attention, but when Liss came back. No Rose!

She handed them something then they read whatever they were. I noticed Liss was crying into Christian chest. After that Christian started yelling at Tasha and Dimitri. "Oh no! What'd Rose do now?" I muttered to myself as Alberta and I made our way over to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, Liss handed me and Alberta letters. We looked at each other for a brief moment. I flipped open the letter staring at the page before me.

_Mom,_

_Mommy I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone. And the reason for that is...I loved Dimitri...as in past tence well Tasha gave him an offer, which Dimitri kept turning down because of me. Then he finally took it and now he's back with _her_! Please don't look for me. I wanna be left alone for a while. But I will tell you this, I'm gonna go to Dimitri's family in Siberia, Russia._

_Love, your daughter._

My head shot up like a rocket! How could he? And for _her!_ "Janine calm down!" Alberta whispered in my ear. "Now I see why you were so upset, Christian!" I told him, "Yea well apparently Belikov doesn't give a damn about Rose, or he wouldn't have thrown her away like yestardays trash!" Eddie and Christian said together, "I-nevermind we need to find her, I...we all know she'll get into trouble, and we all care about her!" Dimitri butted in. "To some exctent you mean?" Alberta said, "Look Dimitri, Rose is like a daughter to me! If in any way you hurt her I will have you sent away from this academy! You hurt her already." Alberta said to him. Leaving Tasha asking questions.

Rose's Pov

Once the plane landed in Russia, I scurried off only to run into trouble! "Oh sorry!" I said to an old looking man, with awsome style. "Oh my apologies! Oh my, your Rosemarie, I'm an old friend of your mother." he said, "Oh well yea I'm Rose and you are?" I asked trayingto be nice. "I'm Abe Mazur, are you going anywhere I can take you?" he asked me as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Can you take me to...Olena Belikov's house I think that's her name..." I said, hoping he knew them. "Sure, actually I was on my way over there anyways, so you can just tag along." Abe agreed. I hopped into his Mercedes Guardian. "Rose why are you here in the first place?" he asked me while I was staring out the window.

"Well I ran away, from the people I love. And this is as far as I got." I said, "Well I have to tell you something you may or may not like; I'm your father." he statted. "Wow! Starwars much?" I asked laughing at my own joke. "Ok so your my dad, and you look like you do illegal suff!" I murmered to him. "Well I do alot of things, Rose." he said as we pulled up to a tiny house.

We were standing on the porch, "Alright well no ones coming so..." Abe said before he walked into the house. "Oh yea that's nice!" I yelled behind me, "Rose. I never said I was nice." he said with a smile. "Great to know!" I muttered under my breathe. Once I was in the living room a woman came out, "Hello Abe, and who's this?" she asked Abe, "Olena, this is my daughter Rose." he said as a greeting. "So your Roza, Dimk told me alot about you!" Olena told us just as a young girl around 16 bounded down the stairs, "Viktoria this is Roza, Dimka's student."

Christian's Pov

I'm so fucking pissed at Tasha! She and Belikov are the reason why Rosie's gone. How in the hell can he not love Rose, even I do. Whoa! I did not just say that...or thought that. But it's true I do love Rose, like a sister. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I cell phone beeped. It was Janine's.

"Hello?" she asked in a small voice. I swear I saw her face light up, but I didn't want to point it out. "Really? Okay..." she trailed off not bothering to finish the sentence. Then she hung up. No one asked her who it was. I looked over to Tasha who was looking at Dimitri. "Ugh. Like Belikov said we need to find Rose, altough she doesn't want to be found, but we have too! Whoa I can't believe I just said that!" I said, Eddie looked at me then smiled. "We can't either!" he said as he patted my back.

Rose's Pov

"Oh! So your Roza? Dimka has told us alot about you, it was good!" Viktoria said to me as we sat on her couch watching who know's what. Dad left with Olena a few minutes ago. "What did he tell you?" I asked her getting nervous. "Well he told us that you two love each other, and that he'll protect you." she said, "Well he didn't do a good job of either of those things. Because he left to guard Tasha! And he didn't protect me this time." I said to her as my phone rang. "Oh sorry!" I pulled out the ringing phone to see who it was. "Oh no!" I said as dad walked in the door, I tosed the phone to which he answered it.

"Hello?" he said with a smile. He had it on speaker. "Hi is Rose there?" Mom asked, he looked at me. I shook my head no, "Uh yeah she is, but she doesn't wanna talk right now, Janine." Dad said into the phone. "Abe? Why are you answering Rose'se phone?" mom asked so many question. "Give me the phone," I whispered to him, he gave me the phone.

"Mom! It's Rose...um where are you?" I asked her. "Rose! We're on our way to get you, I know that you wanted to be alone. But it wasn't our desion it was the queen's." she murmered into the reciever. "Oh." I was all I said, "Well hun we're here, wherever here is." she said to me, "Let Dimitri lead the way he know's where to go." I said before haning up, and walking out the front door with a silver take in my pocket.

I was walking down an alley way when arms grabbed me and tossed me onto the ground, making me hit my head on a very large rock. "Great just great." I said as I stood up, seeing a black headed Strigoi in front of me. I lashed out hoping to surprise him, but instead he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my back. Causing my pain. But it didn't hurt as much as his fangs did when the broke the skin of my neck.

When I finally made it back to the house I was worn out, I entered the living room seeing faces that I loved. "Rose!" Liss shouted as she ran to me. With impossible spped I did a 180 spin around her. I looked at Tasha who was sitting next to Dimitri. "Bitch!" I muttered to her, everyone looked at me before I stormed up to the room I was staying in falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I layed on Vikki's bed that she's letting me use while I'm here, when I knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts. "Rose, can I come in?" asked Olena. "Yea sure I guess," I said wearly. The door opened ever so slighty, reveiling Olena and Vikki. "Hey Roza. How are yo-" Vikki was cut off when she saw my eyes, for some reason she began to cry!

"Vikki what's wrong?" I asked her as she came towards me, she picked up a handheld mirror and showed me my eyes, which were slightly red. "Shit!" I muttered, "Rose were you bit by a Strigoi?" Olena asked from beside's me. "Yea but I managed to get away from him or her...I couldn't see very well. Why?" I asked getting scared. "Well it seems, that not only did the Strigoi bite you. But apparently he or she was about your age when they were turned. Thus if any Dhampir get bit a by a Strigoi near their own age then the Dhampir gets traits from the Strigoi. And those traits would be; hunger for blood, strength and speed." Vikki told us.

We were walking down stairs, I noticed Tasha was still there. I rolled my eyes at her, "Well that's just great! Now all we gotta do is to find a way on how I could drink blood without being called a Strigoi." I said as I made the last step. Then I noticed what I just said out loud, "Crap! I'm just gonna...go to the kitchen..." I slowly made my way to their kitchen followed by Vikki. "Vikki do you have..." I didn't need to finish the sentence for her to know what I wanted. She looked at me with a smile, "Yea, Yeva had me get some earlier, it's in the fridge." she nodded towards the tiny fridge that was tucked away into the corner.

I got me a cup of blood which was mixed with Russian wine, I walked out into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. I walked over to Liss and sat next to her. She eyed the glass I held in my hand, "Rose what is that?" she asked me in a whisper. I leant over to her ear, and said "B-L-O-O-D!" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Holy crap! Rose why in the hell are you drinking _that_?" she asked me, I looked around the room, and saw Dad smilling at me. "Stop smilling at me old man! Or do you perfer Dad?" I said with a smile on my face. "My day just got weirder! Who knew that Abe Mazur would turn out to be Rose's father!" Christian said.

"Rose what's in that glass?" Mom asked me from acrossed the room, "Blood." I statted, "The Legend!" Dimitri said, "Took ya long enough to figure that out, Comrade! I mean my eyes are kinda red, I'm drinking blood, which by the way taste horrible. Unless it's mixed with wine then it's good! And I have Strigoi speed and strength." I added. "Well I'm bored so let's do something." Tasha said eyeing everyone, "Ok," Liss murmered. Then a smile appeared onto her face. "Rose do you wanna sing?" she asked me.

"Sure what song?" I asked her as she sat down next to me on the floor. "I don't know just start singing a song then I'll join in if I know it." she said with a smile on her face. "Alright." I said before I started to sing 'Round and round' by Selena Gomez.

_"Round and round  
You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My My heart racing_

Boy I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say is  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and Round  
And You're going to miss me  
Cuz I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and round

You try to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say is  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and Round  
And You're going to miss me  
Cuz I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and round

Love me or love me not  
I'm starrying at the clock  
I take them flowers petals off  
Then I watch them drop

Love me or love me not  
I'm starrying at the clock  
I take them flowers petals off  
Then I watch them drop

Boy I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say is  
We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and Round  
And You're going to miss me  
Cuz I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round and round."

When it was finished they just stared at us, "What?" Liss asked getting uncomfortable. "Whoa!" Christian said, "Well who knew Little Dhampir could sing like _that_." Adrian said, "Thanks I think?" I said sarcasticlly. "Sing more!" Tasha urged, I looked at Liss. "You sing one by yourself," she said as she moved to sit next to Christian. "Fine." was all I said before I racked my brain to find a song to sing. I started to sing 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

When I was over they were the same as they were before, breathtaken. "Someone say something! Or I'll go insane which isn't a very good idea." I told them. Vikki like lunged from her seat, "Roza you're amazing!" Vikki said as she hugged me. I looked at Liss, she looked pissed. "Vikki you can let go now!" Dimitri said, she let go of me and walked to Dimitri and whispered something in his, which made him smile.

"Rose I have something for you well really Janine got it for you, but it's from the all of us." dad said before handing me a black box. I opened it, there lied a purple rose on a black chain. It looked exactly like the one Victor gave me. "What's with people getting me a purple rose on a black chain?" I whined, "Let me see it," Liss said as she stood up. I gave her the necklace. "Rose you know it looks like the one that Victor gave you." Liss said to me, "Yeah I know that's worst part! Or well not technically it could have a um...another...spell on it." I choked out! I looked at Dimitri, "Lets hope there's no spell on it this time!" I said before I stuck it on.

"Are there any spells?" Dimitri asked, "No not that I can tell...Dimitri touch my hand." I said, Dimitri looked shocked that I would use him. But he still came over and touched my hand. And there it was that damn passion that I felt the first time, quickly I yanked my hand away. Then I smile appeared onto my face, "What so funny Rose?" Alberta asked me. I looked at Dimitri, "You _still _love me!" I whispered. And everybody in the room was like, "He does?" it was so scary I started laughing. "What's funny now?" Dimitri asked, "They should've saw their faces!" I said laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone calmed down, we finally ate dinner. Turns out that the queen let the school go on a break right after the dance. I sat between Liss and Vikki, which didn't turn out very well because Liss is jealous...I think. "Hey Liss can you and Adrian try to get the um...spell off of this necklace. I don't want the Victor situation to happen again." I asked her looking at Adrian, who was flirting with Vikki. "We can try, but what really happened with Victor's necklace?" she asked, then I noticed everyone at the table was looking at me like I was crazy. "Stuff happened yea stuff works!" I blurted out, which caused me and Dimitri to smile.

Christian cocked an eyebrow just like Dimitri does. "What?" I asked Christian, "Well you know that there was a double meaning to stuff?" he asked as he passed my chair. "Yes I know there is a double meaning to the sentence!" I told him, "Kay just making sure." he said as he sat back down next to Liss. "So what stuff happened?" Liss asked, "I'll have to get back to you on that...later! But as of right now I can't wear this necklace." I said as I took the necklace off of me. "Why?" Mom asked, "Ok well when we went to the mall that one day, Liss and I saw the necklace Victor got me, but we couldn't buy it so Victor bought of for me as a get well present. Then that night of the dance the stuff happened...Turns out Victor put a lust spell on the necklace, and when I said I 'attacked' Dimitri, you all took it the wrong way. Yea I attacked him, just not in the way you all thought! But luckily Dimitri found out that the necklace was charmed so he through it out his bedroom window!" I told them by then end of it, I was laughing at Dimitri's expression.

"Ok if no one talks in 5 seconds I will punch somebody." I said to them, "Of course Buffy finds a way to drop a bomb on us like that and still be able to punch someone!" Christian murmered, "Oh shut up, Sparky." I told him, which he did finally. "I'll be right back." I said to them before I hopped out of my seat, "I'm right behind you!" Liss called to me as she followed me up the stairs and into Vikki's room.

I found what I was looking for, a cd player. "Why do you need a cd player?" Liss asked me, "Well I plan on singing another song...and I need you, Adrian and Christian to sing too." I told her as I passed her on the way out. "Ok but what song?" she asked me again. "I run to you, by Lady Antebellum." I told her as I made my way onto the last step, I went into the kitchen and grabbed Adrian and Christian's hair. "Shit!" they holloard together, "Oh come on! Me and Liss need you two." I said with them behind me, once they saw the cd player they tried to run. "No! Sing." Liss told them they sat down knowing they can't argue with Liss.

"What song?" Adrian asked, us. "I run to you by Lady Antebellum." I said to them for some odd reason they got a smile on their face, which just creeped the hell out of me. We all sat in a circle when Liss called everybody else into the room, "Guys come here." she called, they came in without a word. Once they saw us they smiled. "Ok Liss start the song." I told her which she did.

_"__I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_

I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems

_When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  


_Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Oh oh, oh I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah

Oh oh, oh I run to you  
I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh

I always run to you  
Run to you  
Run to you."

In the end my and Liss were hugging for no reason at all. Christian and Adrian were...laughing? "Why in the hell are you laughing?" I asked them, "It looks like the song made some people...cry. And by some people I mean Janine and Alberta." Christian told us, I looked at my mom and Alberta sure enough they're crying! "Hey! You're both badass guardian's so why are you crying?" I said to them as I stood up, "They are crying because that song was so beautiful!" Tasha said, "Oh." Liss said by my side.

I sat down next to Dimitri on the couch, and layed my head on his shoulder. In return he kissed the top of my head, I looked at Liss _'What Liss?' _I asked, _'It's just you two are so cute together!' _she said. "That's a good thing...I hope." I told her, and then I saw that everyone was staring at us like they normally do.

"What! Liss just told me something through the bond." I told them and in return I got 'Oh's' and 'Ah's.' "So when are we going back to the hell whole?" I asked getting suspicious. "Whenever you want tto go back I guess." Alberta said. I shot and grabbed my duffle, and Dimitri's arm, "Great let's leave _now_!" I said to her. "Ok come on everyone...we're going home, with our Roza." Mom said, "Great! Now I have my mother calling me Roza, too. First Dimka then Baba, and now Anne!" I said as confusion spread over Lissa's and Christian's face.

"Dimka means Dimitri in Russian, Baba means Father/Dad in Turkish, and Anne means Mother/Mom in Turkish!" I explained to them. "Oh! And how did you learn this in like 2 hours?" Tasha asked me, "Not to be rude or anything but...are you half stupid? I mean I'm half and half of my mom and dad so why wouldn't I know turkish. And as for Dimka, you, Viktoria, Sonya, Karoline, Yeva, and Mama all call him Dimka, so that's how I know that. I aint stupid...ok well I hesitate...sometimes!" I said at the end Christian stared at me in shock, problly because I just called his aunt half stupid.

Tasha stood up and looked at me, "As a fire user I can light your ass up!" she said to me which shocked us all. "Is that a threat or a promise? Because as a dhampir who is stronger than Dimitri, Alberta, Mom and a Strigoi combined I can just kick your ass! Oh wait you didn't know I was half Strigoi oops! Oh well I can still you your ass." I said to her smilling evily.

I knew my eyes were red, so I tried to calm down. "Rose you need to calm yourself, before you do something you'll have to pay for later." Tasha said, I smiled at her, "Roza you really do need to calm down." Dimitri said behind me, gripping my shoulders. I shoved his shoulders off of me, and walked over to Tasha. "Number one, I _hate_ to be told what to do by someone who's not related to me or who I don't know very well! Number 2 too late!" I said before I as softly as I could I slapped her! Thankfully she landed on the couch and not through the window.

"Rose!" everyone hollard, "Damn! Shut up...you know being Strgoi really fucking hurts...I'm thristy." I said blunty at them, I looked up at Dimitri and then I noticed the veins in his neck. I knew I was staring, "Rose what are you staring at?" Dad asked me, "I-we _need_ to leave...before I-we get in trouble, or more like me getting into trouble I should say...I just need to leave..." I told Baba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) **

**I know I have not updated in a LONG time so here yall go!**

**On some o my other fics like 'So What' which is a VA and HON crossover**

**Yes Rose and Zoey ARE the same person so that means that Rose is still a Dhampir **

**But she is a Fledgling as well...SO if any of you were confused on that then I'm sorry and I'm glad I could work it all out =P**

**P.S. Sadly I do not own VA cuz if I did then Dimitri wouldn't have died.**

**P.S.S. I'm currently writing a fic on HON (YES _another_ fic about HON but yeah...HEY I love the series blame P.C. Cast for that!)**

"Hello did anyone hear me, I said we need to leave before I get um...thirsty. And possiblly beat the living shit out of someone other than Tasha!" I said as I glanced down at her, lying out cold on the couch. Dad turnt to me, "Sorry kiz, we were all caught up in you slapping Tasha." he said with a smirk, "Why does every guy that I know always smirk like _that_?" I asked getting frustrated, before walking out the door.

When I came back in I noticed that everyone was out back, except two voices I knew anywhere. I walked up the stairs the spare bedroom, to where I heard Tasha and Dimitri talking...or so I thought. I stared at them through the tiny crack, but what I saw hurt me. It was Dimitri and Tasha kissing, and I knew she didn't compel him because I can tell when someone is being compelled.

I turnt away with my back to the farthest wall, breathing heavily. I felt tears that I didn't know that were there slide down my cheeks, and onto my shirt. I ran to my bedroom, grabbed my duffle, shoved my shit in it then I bounded down the stairs, and out the door!

Thankfully dad gave me a spare key to his house, so that I could come and go as I pleased. I made my way out of the door, not bothering to look behind me! "Shit!" I said as I saw Paul playing out front, once he saw me he ran ok more like wabbled over to me. "Hey! Roza where ya goin'?" he asked me, I bent down to his height, "I'm going on a little...break" I whispered into his ear. "Oh! Ok, well have fun Roza!" he shouted running away, screaming; "Roza's going on a break! Roza's going on a break!" I didn't know what to do, and just as I heard yelling of 'what' and 'why' from the family I took off!


End file.
